


Strip Tease (or not a Tease at all)

by cascountshisfreckles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean goes to a strip club and meets the love of his life, M/M, stripper!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6642337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cascountshisfreckles/pseuds/cascountshisfreckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean goes to the strip club and gets enraptured by everyone's favorite performer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strip Tease (or not a Tease at all)

Dean was definitely regretting going to this strip club. Now it was no secret to anyone Dean knew that he was a fan of both men and women so when Sam suggested they go to a club with strippers who were both it was no surprise.

The music in the club was loud and the bass was so deep Dean could feel it inside of him. As they took a seat Dean glanced around to see who else was there. It seemed that this place was more upscale than they were used to because security was prowling the place. The other patrons all looked like they came from money. Dean glanced over at Sam who didn’t seem surprised at all _sneaky bastard_.

Then out of the corner of his eye he saw someone walking up on stage. Dean thought it was odd that the man on stage had on a suit with a large tan trenchcoat. He looked like he wanted to be anywhere else but on that stage.

“Ladies and gentlemen it’s everybody’s favorite performer Castiel!”

That's when the man came _alive_. He grabbed the pole in the center of the stage and started to slowly walk around it while picking up his pace. Once he had reached a decent speed he launched himself off and began to shimmy his way out of his clothing. At this point Dean was shifting to hide his erection from view but kept his eyes glued to the blue eyed man. Once down to his lacy briefs Castiel began to roll his body in time with the music. One hand began to drag down his torso while the other fisted in his hair and yanked his head back. Dean took in his long pale neck and imagined marking it up with hickeys.

Cas once again grabbed on to the pole and started thrusting against it. His underwear started to ride up his thighs so now a portion of his butt was hanging out giving Dean the best view of his life.

Dean glanced over at Sam only to see him texting someone on his phone. Dean briefly wondered who when his thoughts were jerked back on stage where Cas was now upside down on the pole with his legs spread.

Dean continued to watch Cas prance around until the music slowly ended.

“Hey Dean do you wanna go backstage?” Dean was startled out of his thoughts of pale thighs and blue eyes when Sam spoke. “Really? Yeah sure gimme a sec.” Dean’s erection was now so hard he couldn’t even get up. Dean quickly deflated it a bit with thoughts of Bobby in the shower _ugh nasty_ and followed Sam backstage.

“Sam!” A feminine voice called out. A small blonde woman ran out and jumped into Sam’s arms and he gave her a spin.

“Hey Jess this is my brother Dean. Dean this is my girlfriend Jess.” Jess giggled and Dean stuck his hand out. “Nice to meet you.”

“Hello Sam” A deep, raspy voice chimed in. Dean turned around to see Castiel standing there and his jaw dropped because damn he was more attractive in person. His hair was lightly damp from the sweat dripping down his face which then cascaded down his torso and his briefs. Dean could feel his mouth dry up the second those blue eyes glanced over at Dean. “Oh hello my name is Castiel. I hope you enjoyed my performance this evening.”

“Enjoyed it? I loved it Cas you looked amazing up there spinning around and jumping and wow I'd never be able to do any of that stuff.” Sam coughed to shut Dean up when he started to babble on.

“I'm truly glad you enjoyed it. Maybe I could give you a private session sometime?” Dean, speechless, could only nod his head. Cas reached out and grabbed his hand and began to drag him to one of the back rooms. “Well then how about now?”

Dean could tell this was going to be the best night of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!  
> My tumblr is cascountshisfreckles.tumblr.com


End file.
